Elliot Walker
Elliot Walker was one of the 15 people who survived the plane crash of Oceanic 815. Before the crash, he found out a secret of Olivia Taylor's, so he blackmailed her. After the crash, he fell ill numerous times; all which scared his daughter, Samantha. Samantha eventually found out about his secret and they both fell out. On day 44 after the crash, when he was asleep in his tent, he was shot in the head and killed. Before the crash Blackmailing Olivia One day Elliot's sister, Patricia, came to visit him in Los Angeles. When in the kitchen, talking, she noticed a woman across the street as Angela Foster. Elliot insisted that she was called Olivia Taylor, he also mentioned that she had a husband and a son. Patricia, adamant that it was Angela, said that she didn't have a son. After working out the age of the child, 16 years old, Patricia worked that out as the amount of years ago Angela mysteriously disappeared and a child went missing. They both came to the conclusion that Olivia stole the baby and fled. Soon after, Elliot wrote a letter to Olivia saying "I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell". ("The Blackmail Letter") His daughter's death One day, when having a family day out walking, the Walkers' were approached by a woman, Rose Nadler, who had lost her pet dog. She asked if they had seen it, but they said they hadn't. Meanwhile, Veronica started to feel dizzy. She then collapsed in front of everyone. Elliot, Geraldine, Samantha and Veronica then went to a hospital were they were seen by Dr. Christian Shephard. Veronica was diagnosed with cancer. Veronica then passed away to her illness, and the family all went to her funeral, were the priest gave his deepest condolences. ("Pax Postremo") Geraldine's disappearance When William witnessed Samantha accidentally murder a girl, he used this information to blackmail Elliot into giving him money. One morning, Samantha was woke up by him and William arguing about the secret William was keeping and money, William then left in rage and said 'You're gonna regret this'. An unknown amount of time later, Elliot woke Samantha up as he received a letter. They realised that it was a ransom note, asking money for the return of Geraldine. Obeying these rules, Samantha, William and Elliot flew to Australia, where they had to hand in the money. They placed the money where they were told too. But, meanwhile, Geraldine returned home, safely, after returning from a Spa trip that William had sent her on, which he said was a present from Elliot. ("Say Goodbye") ("I Spy With My Little Eye") Oceanic Flight 815 Before boarding Oceanic Flight 815, he visited an airport café with Samantha and William. After his daughter ignored William when he asked her to get some napkins, William went to get them instead. In his absence, Samantha complained about the relationship with William, but Elliot insisted that she had to stay with him or else 'everything falls apart'. When Will returned, they denied talking about him. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When boarding the plane, William grasped Samantha's hand tightly as he pulled her; she was clearly upset. Elliot stood by in the background, knowing he could do nothing. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) Elliot was among the survivors the night of the crash when they decided to split into 4 groups, and when the noises of the monster came from the jungle. The next day, he joined and led the Shelter Group for the camp among with his daughter, her boyfriend and Abbie. He then later witnessed the monsters noises again, and later, Joe's attack. He then ran into the jungle with everyone else. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") Later that day, when he noticed Samantha was missing from he, among others, searched for her. When she eventually came back with Josh and Charlotte, Elliot and the group ran back to the crash site so he could help Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When he arrived at the crash site, he found Joe dead, and Alex missing. He then later, the next day, attended Joe's funeral and listened to Melissa say some words about Joe. When the group moved to the beach, Elliot, William and James went out to search for Alex in the jungle, but instead, they found Olivia and Thomas. ("Say Goodbye) (Run Away, Run Away") When the group became worried about Elliot, William and James's absence, they set up a meeting to decide what to do, but as they were talking, he arrived back to the camp with their new members. Later that night, he and Samantha chatted whilst next to a warm fire. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low, William and Hassan had a fight, Elliot watched as people tried to calm them down. Elliot stayed at the beach camp as some people left into the jungle to find food. When they returned, he was unaware that he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") When Samantha hurt her leg whilst running, Elliot examined the leg and then stayed with her while Charlotte and Michelle went to the crash site to find the medical supplies they left behind. Elliot also watched Tom save Anya's life when she nearly drowned. Later, when Charlotte and Michelle returned, Elliot bandaged up Samantha's leg. ("Blame") When Alex mysteriously returned to the camp one day, Elliot watched by as people helped him. Even later, Elliot, among with other people, found a wooden pallet wash ashore with an open parachute rested on it. ("Crazy People") One day, William sulkily observed Elliot and Samantha talking. The next day, Elliot started to get a bad cough, Samantha recommended that he get someone check it out, but Elliot made a joke of the situation and brushed of his illness lightly. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") Days later, his sickness grew worse and it eventually made him fall unconscious right in front of everyone; Hassan tried to wake him up with CPR. After Alex was attacked again, a group meeting was called, and a shaken Elliot attended and witnessed the making of another search group. He chose to stay back at the beach with his daughter. ("Leave Me Alone") Days after the camp was separated, Samantha and Elliot were walking through the jungle when he fell down, very sick. Later on, Elliot rested in a tent, even when the group were all held at gun point. He stayed there for the rest of the day, and next day. ("Pax Postremo") When Vanessa arrived at the camp, she lined Elliot and others up at gun point. When she opened fire, Elliot avoided being shot. ("An Eye for an Eye") The next day, Elliot attended Hassan's funeral. The day afterwards, when James and Alex returned from Vanessa's camp, they brought back a file which had Elliot's details on it and they quizzed him to see if it was correct. ("It's All My Fault") He was present when Thomas was found to not have a file, unlike everyone else in the camp. ("Desperate") The next day Samantha asked if Elliot was okay, he said he was fine. He later checked up on Michelle's injuries and was surprised to see that they had healed so quick. ("Come Back to Me") When Anya was kidnapped, Elliot was present when she was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") When Josh and Charlotte went to look for Anya, Elliot asked if they had any luck finding her; they didn't. He then offered to help look, but he was suggested not to. ("The Search") Elliot fell sick soon after, but Samantha couldn't be found. ("Secrets") When William tried to get back together with Samantha, Elliot threatened him and told him to stay away. ("Regretful Heart") After Samantha found out about Elliot sending the blackmail letter to Olivia, she forced him to admit to it. When he did, Samantha left, disappointed. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Later that night, when Anya arrived back from Thomas's camp, Elliot stayed while everyone went to the plane as he was still sick. A few hours later, somebody came into his tent and shot him in the head without hesitation. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Post-death On the same night of his death, Elliot's body was found by Josh, Charlotte, Samantha, Anya, Abigail, Darien and Ji-Yun. ("That Pretty Little Picture") They then buried him a short while later and Charlotte said a few words for him at the funeral. ("A Loose Thread") Trivia *Elliot has met all of the main characters except for Ji, Blaine and Heather. *Out of all the main characters from Lost, Elliot has only met Christian and Rose. *Elliot along with Abigail, Emma and Michelle were the only main characters in Season 1 who didn't had their own centric episode, but only shared a centric episode. *Elliot was the second main character who died. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:William's flashback characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Samantha's flashback characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fathers Category:Olivia's flashback characters Category:Season 2 characters